I'll always be your guardian
by BrokenDoll-K
Summary: [One-Shot] Las princesas de Arendelle Elsa y Anna. Tan parecidas pero tan diferentes a la vez. Desde pequeña Anna ha creido en la fantasia, mientras que Elsa se ha ido mas por lo realista. Por mas que quiera Anna siempre ha querido que su hermana crea, pero no lo ha logrado. Un accidente, una separacion y una cancion... Todo esto para que Elsa crea... Pero... ¿Creer? ¿Creer en que?


_¡Bienvenido seas, lector!_

_Aquí ya son casi la 1:00 a.m. yo ya debería de estar durmiendo desde hace hoooooraaaas… Pero cuando la imaginación llama… ¡Hay que atender al llamado!_

_Vagueando por tumblr vi varias imágenes que me inspiraron para hacer este pequeño One-shot. Espero les guste. Este si es más largo que los demás *-* de por si no suelo escribir posas tan cortas ;o; así que de verdad me quiero disculpar. ¡Prometo esforzarme más a partir de ahora! ;D_

_De verdad espero les guste este pequeño One-shot de estos copitos. Sin más preámbulos, el disclaimer que no puede faltar y luego la historia ;D_

_¡Disfrútenla!_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia iban a ser de mi propiedad, pero como se me perdió mi billetera en un viaje(?) he decidido dejar que tanto DreamWorks como Disney conserven los derechos sobre RotG y Frozen respectivamente. (Cada día mis disclaimer son mas extraños xD)_

_Historia escrita sin fines de lucro y con falta de sueño ;D_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I'll always be your guardian – Por BrokenDoll-K**

— ¡Vamos, vamos!— exclamó con animo la pequeña Elsa, cargando a su pequeña hermana menor entre sus brazos — ¡Es un hermoso día nevado!— gritaba con euforia, corriendo por los largos pasillos del castillo.

—No quiero, no quiero— repetía una y otra vez la pequeña Anna —A mi no me gusta esa nieve. Tu nieve es más bonita— decía, haciendo un muy lindo puchero que su hermana mayor no pudo ver. Suspirando algo cansado, Elsa bajo de su hombro a Anna para poder verla de frente y tocando suavemente su nariz le sonrió.

—Pero allá afuera podemos jugar con los demás niños del reino, Anna— trato de convencerla Elsa. La verdad era que se moría por jugar en la nieve y quería evitar hacerla dentro del castillo desde el último accidente en el que un cuadro roto fue el resultado de su tarde de juegos —Solo imagina que hice una nevada muy, muy grande para que todos juguemos— seguía tratando de convencer Elsa a su pequeña hermana.

—Si dices eso; Jack Frost se va a enojar— la acuso Anna, señalándola con su pequeño dedo —Se puede enojar diciendo que le robaste el trabajo— afirmó.

— ¿Jack Frost?— pregunto con curiosidad la rubia. En sus apenas ocho años era primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre.

— ¡Si!— saltó con entusiasmo Anna —Él es el que trae los días nevados para que nos podamos divertir— le comento con naturalidad su hermana. La rubia levanto una de sus cejas; todavía sin entender de lo que pequeña de rojizos cabellos estaba hablando — ¿Qué? —preguntó, ladeando su cabeza — ¿Mamá no te ha leído ese cuento? — la negación de su hermana hizo que Anna tomara su mano y corriera rápidamente por los pasillos hasta el estudio de su padre.

Las pequeñas princesas de Arendelle corrieron por el gran palacio, esquivando a las personas que eran parte del personal mientras soltaban unas cuantas risitas. A una velocidad algo sorprendente para lo corto de sus piernas llegaron por fin al estudio de su padre; el Rey de Arendelle. Con sumo cuidado, la menor empujo la gran puerta, dándole paso a ambas a dicha sala.

Arrastrando con sus pequeñas manos una de las sillas más grandes, la posiciono cerca de la más grande repisa para luego subirse a ella y poder alcanzar el libro que con tantas ansias le quería entregar a su hermana.

—Anna ¿Qué hace…

— ¡Shh! — la interrumpió la más pequeña, tomando entre sus brazos el libro de cuentos el cual tenía un hermoso grabado dorado en forma de Sol —Cuando mamá y papá fueron al reino de Corona— empezó a hablar, sentándose en la silla que había usado como escalera —Trajeron este libro de cuentos. Hace poco lo encontré y le pedí a mamá que lo leyera— concluyó.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?— preguntó alarmada la mayor — ¡Sabes que a papá no le gusta que entremos a su estudio! Sera mejor que nos vallamos— Elsa halo el brazo de Anna, dirigiéndola hacia el exterior — ¡Deja ese libro allí! Hay que irnos rápido

—Pero… ¡Tienes que leerlo!— demandó Anna haciendo pucheros —Tiene unos cuentos muy lindos sobre Santa, el conejo de pascua, el hada de lo…

—Anna ¡Eso no existe!— exclamó de repente la rubia, viendo a su hermana menor como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Aquí lo dice!— le mostraba el libro con firmeza, haciendo que la contraria colocara sus ojos en blanco.

—No debes de creer todo lo que lees, Anna.

—Decídete de una vez— empezó a hablar Anna, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su mayor —Es que… ¡Tu siempre dices que no hay mejor fuente de información que los libros!— gritó —Pues, esto-es-un-libro— repetía una y otra vez, separando cuidadosamente las silabas de su última frase.

Elsa solo puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, se que dije eso… Pero no me refería a libros de cuentos, sino de historia, o castellano, o…— repentinamente se calló ya que pudo escuchar como unos pasos venían en su dirección. Si era su padre; estarían muertas —Muy bien, hagamos esto… Si leo el libro ¿Vendrás conmigo a jugar con la nieve allá afuera?— trato de negocias. Ante el asentimiento entusiasmado de su hermana la rubia tomo una bocanada de aire —Bien, leeré ese libro de cuentos. Ahora… ¡Vámonos!— exclamó, tomando la mano de su hermana para salir del estudio de la manera más rápida que pudo.

Recostándose de la puerta que daba paso a su habitación compartida con su hermana se encontraba Elsa, tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido por la repentina maratón a lo largo de los pasillos del palacio. Esta le dedico a una mirada fulminante a su hermana la cual solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ahora si podemos salir?— preguntó Elsa con cara de cansancio. Empujando rápidamente la puerta, entro Anna la habitación para dejar en el interior el libro de cuentos; justo al lado de la cama de su hermana. Salió acomodando su gorro y guantes de una manera un tanto cómica para luego acercarse a la mayor y dando un par de saltos lograr acomodarle otro gorro a la rubia.

—Cúbrete bien del frio— comenzó a hablar —No quieres que Jack Frost te enfríe la nariz y te de un resfriado— bromeó la pequeña, avanzando hacia el exterior dando brinquitos. La aludida solo puso sus ojos en blanco mientras reía, para luego hacer un pequeño copo de nieve el cual se derritió sobre su propia nariz.

—Tengo poderes de hielo— musitó —El frío no me afecta, Anna— terminó la oración mas para sí misma que para su hermana, la cual estaba ya bastante adelantada en el camino hacia el exterior en el que por fin se divertirían en el exterior.

Pero claro… Ellas no se hubieran imaginado que esa sería su última vez en el exterior.

.

.

.

—Tienes que agarrar las cosas que te vas a llevar, Elsa— le informo la reina a su hija mayor. La aludida asintió sin mencionar palabra, entrando a la habitación de Anna. Luego de aquel accidente en el que uno de los rayos helados de Elsa chocara con la cabeza de su hermana, el rey y la reina tomaron medidas. Ya habían decidido por Elsa; se tendría que aislar de todo y de todos hasta que sus poderes estuvieran bajo control.

Incluso de Anna.

La nueva habitación ya tenía tanto su cama y como su ropa. Solo faltaban aquellas cosas personales que aun permanecían esparcidas por el suelo. Lentamente tomó todas sus cosas, guardándolas en un cesto que luego llevaría a la nueva habitación. El rostro de la rubia se mantenía sereno para no tener que mostrar el dolor que sentía en su interior; tenía que alejarse por el bien de Anna. Ya no le quería hacer más daño.

Habiendo tomado ya todas las cosas, arrastro el cesto hacia la puerta cuando justo en ese momento lo vio: el libro de cuentos traído del reino de Corona permanecía cerrado al lado de la puerta. En un rápido movimiento, Elsa lo tomó entre sus manos colocándolo en el cesto; eso era lo último que le había dado su hermana, así que lo atesoraría junto a ella.

Incluso si ella no creía en ese tipo de cuentos, lo leería… Por Anna.

.

.

.

—Bah— bufó Elsa, dejando el libro de cuentos a un lado. Ya habían pasado tres o cuatro días desde la última noche que durmió con Anna. Ya habían pasado cuatro noches desde que dormía sola… Las mismas noches que había tratado de leer el libro de cuentos del reino de Corona.

Tantas historias de personajes sorprendentes como el Conejo de Pascua, el Hada de los Dientes, Santa Clauss, SandMan… Y otros más los cuales la rubia no lograba recordar. Cada uno con un poder inigualable y una historia sorprendente… Pero a la pequeña Elsa no hacía nada más que aburrirle.

—No hay realismo— decía —Es totalmente ridículo— repetía una y otra vez negando. Sabía que había dicho que lo leería por Anna, pero para ella era completamente imposible que le gustara ese género tan fantasioso.

Lo cual era irónico, ya que ella tenía poderes que se podrían considerar "de fantasía".

Suspirando pesadamente, dejo el libro a un lado de su mesa de noche. Soltando su cabello y quitándose los guantes para poder dormir cómoda fue cuando una repentina ventisca soplo; abriendo su ventana, apagando su vela y tirando al suelo el libro de cuentos.

Volviéndose a colocar los guantes se levanto con pesadez, retirando los mechones rebeldes de su rostro para poder volver a encender la vela. Caminando hacia donde había quedado el libro se quedo parada por un segundo, viéndolo con curiosidad ya que había caído abierto.

Se acerco un poco para confirmar las sospechas; la pagina en la que se había abierto el libro era la del cuento de aquel ser que le había mencionado su hermana hace unos días.

— ¿Jack Frost?— musitó con curiosidad, tomando entre sus enguantadas manos el libro para volver a reposarlo en su mesa. Leyendo cada palabra con atención sus ojos se iban abriendo poco a poco por la sorpresa. A medida que leía se sorprendía mas y no podía evitar sonreír.

¡Él tenía poderes de frío! ¡Igual que ella!

Con una sonrisa amplia y sincera termino de leer la historia sobre aquel chico para luego acercarse a la ventana. El tan solo imaginar que había otro ser con sus poderes le dio un extraño rayo de esperanza. Tal vez no era un monstro después de todo ¿Cierto? Aquel chico Jack era la prueba de que esos poderes con los que Elsa había nacido no solo son sinónimo de destrucción… Sino también de diversión.

— ¡Jack Frost!— gritó la pequeña rubia a todo pulmón, asomándose por la ventana y dejando que algunos copos de nieve se posaran en su rostro y cabello — ¡Jack Frost! ¡Tenemos algo en común!— decía con entusiasmo —Espero algún día nos podamos conocer— sonreía de una manera bastante sincera. Sabía que tal vez parecía loca por estar gritándole a la nada, pero tenía la esperanza de que el viento le hiciera llegar su mensaje a Jack.

Por primera vez en su vida… Elsa empezaba a creer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Viento!— gritaba con entusiasmo aquel chico de blanco cabello, dejándose caer desde lo alto de una torre para luego ser alzado por el fuerte viento. Volaba por los cielos disfrutando de la vista, su risa cantarina y estruendosa se podía escuchar a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

O mejor dicho, se podría escuchar… Si lo pudieran ver o escuchar.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de los años que habían pasado desde que despertó en aquel lago congelado. ¿Treinta años? ¿Cuarenta? ¡Quién sabe! Hubo un tiempo en el que Jack dejo de contarlos, después de todo nadie se sentiría a gusto contando los años que pasaba en la infinita y fría soledad.

Porque así era, aunque no lo quisiera admitir; Jack Frost estaba solo.

Desde que había salido de ese lago congelado, desde que la luna le revelo su nombre… Desde ese día ha estado solo y confundido. Pensando que debía hacer. ¿Por qué no le podían ver? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que lo vieran? No se sentía nada cómodo estando solo… Pero lo podía compensar un poco con aquellas sonrisas que veía en los rostros de los niños cada vez que él creaba un día nevado.

¡Ah! ¡Como le gustaba jugar con los niños! Incluso si no le podían ver, eso le reconfortaba un poco… Pero entre todos los lugares, había dos sitios en específicos que le llamaban mucho la atención y por lo tanto solía pasar mucho tiempo jugando por aquellos lares.

El reino de Corona era hermoso. Tenían a una hermosa princesa de rubios cabellos a la cual le encantaba jugar con la nieve. A Jack le gustaba jugar con ella, incluso si no le veía se le hacía bastante divertido; además de ser reconfortante el ver la tan hermosa y sincera sonrisa de la pequeña princesa.

El otro lugar; el reino de Arréndele no tenía palabras para describirlo. Cada vez que podía, llenaba aquel lugar de nieve para que los niños salieran de sus casas. Pero más que todo; para ver a las princesas salir del palacio. Sus dos princesas eran hermosas. De unos dos o tres años de diferencia y con personalidades completamente opuestas.

Desde hace un tiempo a Jack le habían llamado la atención ambos reinos y cada vez que podía se pasaba por aquellos lugares… Como justo ahora.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos volando, estiro su diestra para agarrarse de una de las paredes del palacio de Arendelle. Era tarde, las luces estaban apagadas y las puertas fuertemente cerradas. Se asomo por una ventana la cual seguía estando iluminada y fue cuando percibió una pequeña figura que se movía de un lado a otro mientras parecía estar hablando consigo misma.

La hermosa y callada princesa Elsa.

Escondiéndose lo suficiente, se asomo por la ventana para poder escuchar mejor. Pero lo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par no fue las palabras dichas; sino aquellos extraños poderes que salían de las palmas de las manos de aquella rubia.

—T-¡Tiene poderes de frío!— exclamo por impulso el chico. Al ver que Elsa giro hacia su dirección, descendió rápidamente escondiéndose de su campo visual. La rubia abrió su ventana para detallar de un lado a otro para luego negar.

—Ha de ser mi imaginación— se convenció a sí misma antes de cerrar la ventana.

—E-Ella… ¿Ella mes escucho?— musitó inundado en la sorpresa Jack —No, no. Aun más importante… ¿¡Ella tiene poderes!? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?— se quejo, golpeándose a sí mismo con su cayado por el despiste que había cometido.

.

.

.

— ¿¡Por qué hacen eso!?— exclamo Jack molesto. De nuevo, como si Elsa lo hubiera escuchado él se tuvo que esconder por unos segundos para luego seguir espiando la escena.

Desde hace unos días que venía a verla todos los días. No sabía por qué, era más bien un impulso; como una fuerza magnética que lo llevaba hacia Arendelle.

Se volvió a asomar por la ventana solo para poner una mueca de disgusto. No le gustaba en absoluto que se obligara a si misma a resguardar sus poderes bajo unos guantes. ¡Esos poderes eran de lo mejor! ¿Por qué mantenerlos escondidos? Si, tal vez la manera de pensar de Jack era muy simple… Pero ¡Esa era la verdad! Nada le había dado más diversión en estos últimos años que sus poderes de hielo adquiridos.

Cuando los padres de Elsa abandonaron la habitación, Jack pudo ver como esta se lanzaba al suelo dejando correr un mar de lágrimas. Sollozaba sin cesar, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos todavía enguantadas.

¡Cuántas ganas tenia de entrar a consolarla! De decirle que todo estaría bien, de ofrecerle su ayuda para controlar sus poderes. De bajarle la luna y las estrellas… Todo para no verla llorar.

_Si tan solo me pudiera ver…_

Resignado a no poder hacer mucho llamo de nuevo al viento para que lo llevara de regreso, no sin antes dejarle a Elsa un pequeño mensaje escrito en su ventana.

El viento al llegar no solo se llevo a Jack, sino que también hizo un sonido estruendoso contra la ventana de la pequeña princesa. Esta todavía sobresaltada se levanto del susto para serrarla y colocarle por lo menos una tabla de madera para que no le siguiera haciendo eso que tanto le molestaba.

Pero se llevo una sorpresa al acercarse a su ventana.

Escrito con nieve y escarcha, un pequeño mensaje estaba escrito en el vidrio de esto.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó, viéndolo con curiosidad para luego sonreír — ¿S-Sera posible?— sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa ante esto. Negando rápidamente para desechar cualquier idea tonta, coloco aquella pequeña tabla de madera para poder irse a dormir.

Acomodándose en su cama y guardando los guantes en su tocador, le dio una última mirada al mensaje que estaba escrito en su ventana; logrando que Elsa se acostara con una sonrisa adornando su delicado y angelical rostro.

"Siempre estaré aquí cuidándote. Desde ahora seré tu guardián.

-J.F"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nieve, viento, frio, soledad. A su alrededor no veía nada, ella solo había salido corriendo por impulso y ahora no se podría estar arrepintiendo mas de ello.

— ¡Valla reina que eres, Elsa!— se dijo a sí misma con ironía —Saliste corriendo el día de tu coronación. Y no solo eso sino que también dejaste que vieran tus helados poderes… ¡Bien hecho!— el sarcasmo se podría notar a kilómetros de distancia del lugar.

Elsa se estaba atacando a sí misma con palabras. Se sentía de lo peor.

No solo pensaba en su pueblo, sino también en su hermana. Tanto tiempo tratando de protegerla de ella misma para que terminara todo de esta manera.

—Anna… ¡Serás idiota!— grito molesta — ¿Quién demonios se casa con alguien que acaba de conocer?— bramaba la rubia, caminando a paso lento sobre la nieve. Tanto tiempo había pasado caminando que ni cuenta se dio cuando había llegado a la montaña del norte —Woah— exclamo con sorpresa al ver semejante esplendor.

Era hermoso.

—Jamás pensé que el invierno fuera tan hermoso— musito viendo aquel hermoso entorno. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

Ya no tenía reglas que seguir, ya no tenía miedo de herir a alguien. Estaba sola… Sola, pero…

—Libre…

.

.

.

— ¿¡Qué paso aquí!?— exclamó con sorpresa al ver el reino de Arendelle cubierto de nieve. Estaba muy consciente de que él no había hecho eso, por lo que la curiosidad le llevo a investigar.

— ¡La reina ha hechizado a Arendelle!— se podía escuchar a los pueblerinos decir. Cosas como "Vamos a morir" "Esta hechicería es malvada" y "Todo es culpa de la reina Elsa" se escuchaba a lo largo de las calles.

_Un momento… ¿Reina Elsa?_

— ¡Mi caballo!— pudo escuchar como una chica de rojizo cabello chasqueaba los dedos.

— ¡Anna!— exclamo con euforia Jack, pero al no ver a Elsa a su alrededor se preocupo un poco. Lanzo su vista en varias direcciones, hasta que su vista llego hasta un lugar en particular.

— ¡La montaña!— decía una y otra vez haciendo ademanes con su mano y su cayado —Anna, Elsa está en la montaña del norte— le notifico, pero en el momento en el que fue atravesado tanto por Anna como por su caballo fue que soltó un bufido — ¡Mi información sería más útil si me pudieras ver!— se quejó, alzando vuelo y dirigiéndose hasta el lugar que el mismo había dicho.

No le llevo mucho tiempo, apenas llego a la montaña pudo deslumbrar la figura de Elsa. Tenía aproximadamente unos tres o cuatro años que no había venido a Arendelle, por lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver lo hermosa que había crecido Elsa.

Bueno, ella siempre había sido hermosa, pero el verla hecha toda una señorita hacia que Jack no pudiera evitar ponerse rojo como tomate.

Bajo lentamente hasta poder tocar la nieve de la montaña y acercarse lentamente a la rubia. Aunque si se ponía al frente de seguro no le importaría ya que él estaba completamente segura de que ella no lo podría ver.

Al igual que todos los demás.

Decidió quedarse con ella hasta que llegara Anna a buscarla, por lo menos así Elsa no se quedaría sola en todo ese tiem…

—Ella esta… ¿C-Cantando?— preguntó sorprendido Jack, viéndola con una de sus cejas alzada y una sonrisa algo burlona. Se acerco un poco más para escuchar mejor sin poder evitar unas cuantas risas. Nunca le habían gustado las canciones; tenía que admitir… Pero por alguna razón, que Elsa cantara le gustaba. La letra de la canción era hermosa; de alguna manera Jack podía sentirla. No solo eso, sino que la voz de la rubia era hermosa…

Pero seguía dándole algo de risa a Jack.

— ¡De verdad está cantando!— repetía una y otra vez siguiéndola de cerca, aguantando las risas que estaban a punto de salir de manera estruendosa de sus labios.

Risas que fueron calladas en menos de un minuto.

De una sola pisada, un hermoso e imponente castillo de hielo fue levantado por Elsa, haciendo que a Jack se le desencajaran los ojos de la sorpresa. Jamás en su existencia él había visto algo así. Jamás en su existencia él _había _hecho algo así. De alguna manera se sintió ofendido y sorprendido.

Pero más ofendido.

— ¿¡Como demonios haces un castillo de una pisada!?— gritaba a los cuatro vientos, subiendo lentamente las escaleras que la misma Elsa había creado. Suspiro pesadamente esperando que Elsa terminara de cantar.

Valla sorpresa se llevo al ver como el vestido de Elsa cambiaba por su mismo poder frio.

—Muy bien. Ahora si estoy ofendido— admitió un sonrojado Jack que no podía desviar su mirada de la hermosa figura de Elsa. Jamás la había visto así. Siempre la vio como una niña sola y asustada que se refugiaba bajo su cama a llorar y ahora verla así; libre y aceptándose como era…

En serio le sorprendía.

La canción había terminado y un Jack completamente sorprendido se adentro en el castillo a ver todo lo que había hecho en tan pocos movimientos. Cada detalle que veía hacia que se le desencajaran mas los ojos

—Woah— un silbido salió de sus labios viendo la obra de arte que la rubia había hecho.

Tan concentrado estaba detallando el lugar que no se dio cuenta como una pasmada Elsa lo señalaba manteniendo su boca y ojos extremadamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

Al darse cuenta, él mismo se quedo estático. Un silencio sepulcral azoto el castillo, hasta que por fin la ex-reina de Arendelle decidió romper el hielo –valla expresión más divertida e irónica-

—J-¿Jack Frost?— preguntó en medio de su sorpresa. El aludido fue esta vez el que se quedo pasmado y con la boca abierta al escuchar su nombre salir de los hermosos y rojos labios de Elsa

—E-Espera— hizo una pausa, acercándose más a la rubia, quedando justo frente a ella a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento el cual se les hizo una eternidad a ambos. Ambos tenían unos hermosos ojos azules, pero había algo en los de Jack que le parecía peculiar a Elsa.

En ese momento parecía que con tan solo la mirada, Jack le estuviera comunicando a Elsa que siempre estuvo con ella, que siempre la protegió y que siempre que no estaba con ella; estaba pensando en ella.

Parecía como si le dijera "Si, yo estuve contigo cuando llorabas por las noches, cuando te aterrabas de ti misma, cuando velabas por la seguridad de Anna, cuando murieron tus padres… Yo estuve siempre a tu lado. Yo siempre fui tu guardián"

En cambio Jack era más simple. Y aunque era más simple y solo podía deducir algo muy corto con los brillantes obres de Elsa; aquello era más importante que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

La mirada de Elsa estaba llena de un brillo jovial, llena de sueños y esperanzas. A Jack le encantaron, era como si le dijeran "Siempre creí en ti, siempre te he querido conocer y ahora aquí estas"

Pasaron tan solo minutos que parecieron una eternidad. Ambos solo se miraban en un mundo en el que las palabras sobraban; con su mirada se expresaron en un momento todo lo que no se habían dicho a lo largo de los años.

De manera inconsciente, se habían enamorado sin conocerse.

Despertando de su trance, fue el mismo Jack que se decidió por romper esta vez el silencio, balbuceando una frase que jamás creyó que diría a lo largo de su existencia.

.

.

.

— ¿P-Puedes verme?— preguntó con torpeza —Q-Quiero decir… Tu… ¿Tú crees en mi?— se sorprendió.

Elsa sonrió. Para Jack era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en años; tan llena de ternura y belleza. Con un suave tono de voz, hablo; acariciando con el dorso de su diestra la fría mejilla de Jack haciendo que este último se sonrojara y estremeciera por la sensación.

—Claro que creo en ti… Siempre he creído en ti.

Rápidamente Jack se separo de ella, para arrodillarse frente a ella y besar la misma mano que hace unos segundos estaba acariciando su propia mejilla. Con un tono un tanto juguetón pero con toda la sinceridad del mundo elevo su mirada, viendo como una sonrojada Elsa se había quedado pasmada por la sorpresa.

—Yo también— hablo él —Siempre he estado aquí…

—… Siempre has sido…

—Tu guardián.

De nuevo, ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo comunicándose a travez de la mirada. Era sorprendente como en tan solo una mirada ambos podían encontrar tantos sentimientos tanto en ellos mismos como en el otro, aunque después de ocultarlos por tanto tiempo te sorprendes mas por ver que eres correspondido.

El silencio entre ambos no era incomodo y estaba lejos de estarlo. Mas bien se podrían decir que no estaban en silencio sino que estaban encontrando sus propios sentimientos reflejados en los obres del otro. Un sentimiento que fue creciendo sin que se dieran cuenta. Un sentimiento que se mantuvo en silencio en su interior… Un sentimiento que no necesitaba ser explicado con palabras.

Porque en ese momento… Las palabras sobraban.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Heme aquí de nuevo. De verdad espero que les haya gustado. ¡Vean que mi inspiración llega más que todo en las noches! *-* Ya he publicado tres días seguidos. Tengo una buena racha esta semana, eso es seguro._

_De verdad espero que les gustara; como habrán visto la pequeña Punzie hizo un pequeño cameo el cual por alguna razón se me olvido comentarlo allá arriba(?)_

_¿Saben? Estaba pensando el escribir en un futuro cercano (tal vez dentro de una semana, cuando las clases me dejen) el escribir un fic un poco más largo sobre estos copitos de nieve. La verdad no soy de escribir fics, me voy mas por los one-shots o two-shots; pero estos dos me han tenido tan inspirada que la idea de un fic mas largo suena cada vez mas tentadora y menos descabellada… ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Me arriesgo o me quedo con los One-shots?_

_¡De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios! No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen el ver esos hermosos reviews. Y aunque no les responda a todos –por despiste de su servidora- de verdad que amo cada uno de sus comentarios._

_Espero que les haya gustado y bueno… Ahora si me iré a dormir. ¡Que tengan fríos sueños! Muchas gracias por leer mis copitos de nieve *-*_

_¿Un review? —BrokenDoll-K_


End file.
